


Juste une année

by JustAFangirl99



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, F/F, F/M, Friendship, High School, Love, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Brothers, Underage Rape/Non-con, riverdale high
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl99/pseuds/JustAFangirl99
Summary: Il reste une année pour les Seniors de Riverdale High avant d'être diplômé. La suite n'adviendra que d'eux. Rien ne semblait les empêcher d'avancer et d'avoir leur diplôme, mais les élèves peuvent être de véritable teignes entre eux. Entre souffrance, amour, douleur, joie, pleurs, rire et folie, leur année ne sera pas si simple.





	1. Présentation

**Author's Note:**

> Première histoire postée ici.
> 
> Comme vous avez pu le voir, je regroupe trois fandoms. Les explications et la liste des personnages et couples déjà établis sera juste en dessous.

OK ! Donc comme dit dans les notes : c'est mon premier récit ici + je mélange plusieurs univers.

 

**Les choses à savoir avant de commencer à lire :**

  1. C'est un univers alternatif, donc pas de magie, ni de Shadowhunter
  2. Hannah ne s'est pas suicidé.
  3. Alex n'a jamais essayé non plus.
  4. Bryce a bien, cependant, violé Jessica et Hannah.
  5. Il y a deux équipes majoritaire : les Tigers au Baseball avec Bryce à leur tête et les Bulldogs au foot US avec Reggie à leur tête



 

**Les personnages _par série et par famille + leur métier s'ils sont adultes_**

 

_Shadowhunter_

  * Alec Lightwood
  * Isabelle Lightwood
  * Jace Wayland - Lightwood - adopté
  * Max Lightwood - peu d'apparition
  * Maryse Lightwood (avocate)
  * Robert Lightwood (chirurgien)


  * Clary Fray / Fairchild
  * Jocelyne Fray / Fairchild (artiste)
  * Lucian Graymark (Policier)


  * Magnus Bane
  * Simon Lewis
  * Raphaël Santiago



 

_13 Reasons Why_

 

  * Hannah Baker
  * Tony Padilla
  * Clay Jensen
  * Justin Foley
  * Jessica Davis
  * Alex Standall
  * Zach Dempsey
  * Brad
  * Courtney Crimsen
  * Bryce Walker
  * Montgomery De La Cruz
  * Jeff Atkins
  * les parents/familles de chacun



 

_Riverdale_

 

  * Archie Andrew
  * Jughead Jones
  * Veronica Lodge
  * Kevin Keller
  * Betty Cooper
  * Josie McCoy
  * Fangs Fogarty
  * Sweet Pea
  * Toni Topaz
  * Cheryl Blossom
  * Reggie Mantle
  * Parents de chacun



 


	2. Rentrée

Les élèves de  _Riverdale High_ emplissaient de plus en plus les couloirs. La cloche allait sonner sous peu et chacun allait devoir regagner sa salle de cours pour son premier cours de l'année. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans le bâtiment. Les jeunes gens parlaient, riaient et se retrouvaient, petit à petit. Un brun, une brune et un blond entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le brun soupira. Il y avait trop de monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Et sa soeur qui parlait rapidement lui donner presque mal à la tête.

 **-** On doit absolument voir Reggie pour voir quand sont les sélections. J'ai pas envie de les louper. Je veux être là pour te voir te surpasser. Tu vas les tenter, pas vrai ? Ou le baseball ? demanda le blond.

\- Le foot sera parfait. Traîner avec Walker n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu as vu comment ça à terminé avec Foley ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire : tu n'as pas de petite amie et il n'a pas d'ascendant sur toi. Donc le foot ?

\- Y a l'équipe de lutte, sinon ! sourit la brune.

\- Izzy !

 

Elle haussa les épaules, souriant un peu plus.

-Alec ? Tu choisis quoi ? demanda le blond.

\- J'en sais rien, Jace. OK ? Je sais pas si j'ai envie de m'investir dans une équipe cette année.

 

Le blond fit une moue, mais laissa son frère continuer d'avancer. Il salua Mouse et Midge avant de continuer sa route. La brunette regarda le blond s'éloigner.

\- Tu penses que son frère fera parti de l'équipe cette année ?

\- Avec Archie, on va tenter de nous arranger avec Reggie pour que oui. Le coach ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à convaincre. C'est qui avec Keller ?

 

La jeune fille se retourna et vit un brun aux cheveux mi-longs avec le fils du shérif. Ils riaient et semblaient en pleine discussion intéressante, Kevin contre son casier et le bras de l'autre jeune homme à côté de sa tête. Midge haussa les épaules.

\- Son mec, je suppose.

\- Keller ? Sans déconner ?

\- Quoi ? Il n'a pas le droit d'être en couple et heureux ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais avant les vacances d'été, il était…

\- Mouse, on s'en fout, non ?

 

Il hocha la tête alors que, de nouveau, les portes s'ouvrirent. Kevin tourna la tête et se figea en voyant les deux personnes qui entrèrent côte à côte. Il poussa, délicatement, le garçon qui était avec lui et se dirigea vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Il attrapa le bras de l'un d'eux et le tira sèchement.

\- Je reviens, Justin. Je crois que Kev' doit me parler.

 

Le brun fit un signe de tête et les deux s'éloignèrent.

-Bordel, Clay, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ?

\- Kevin…

\- Non, je veux une explication.

\- Il habite chez moi quelques temps. Fous lui la paix, d'accord ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, c'est pas le moment ! Franchement !

 

Le fils du shérif roula des yeux et laissa l'autre adolescent rejoindre Justin. Il croisa le regard de Betty et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la salua alors que Jughead, Veronica et Archie arrivaient. Chacun salua les autres.

\- On est dans la même classe ? demanda la brune.

\- Ouais. On garde la même classe que l'année dernière, intervint Kevin. On a un nouveau : Magnus Bane.

\- Je vais être sa tutrice, indiqua la blonde. Alors, désolée, Jughy, mais tu ne pourras pas te mettre à mes côtés en début d'année.

 

Il fit une moue alors que les Juniors commencèrent à bouger, s'éloignant du chemin.

\- Bryce Walker tyrannise déjà les nouveaux, souffla Veronica. Vas vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour que ça cesse.

\- On n'y peut rien, je crois, Ronnie, soupira Archie. Je dois aller voir Mouse. On doit parler du cas Alexander Lightwood avant les sélections.

 

Il embrassa sa petite amie et se dirigea vers son ami. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une bande d'adolescent en veste en cuir arriva. Une seule d'entre elle était en rouge et le petit groupe sourit. Cheryl était officiellement dans la place. Une petite brune méchée était à ses côtés ainsi que deux grands gars. Ils se dispersèrent alors que Bryce passait à proximité.

-Salut, les nazes !

 

Sweet Pea fit un pas, mais Fangs posa sa main sur son bras, secouant la tête.

-Se battre dès la rentrée est le meilleur moyen de se faire virer, tu sais ?

 

Il souffla, mais hocha la tête. Son ami avait raison et il le savait. Joaquin les rejoignit et Kevin sourit, fier que son petit ami viennent finalement à la rencontre de ses amis et de Cheryl, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jason. La rousse le salua vaguement avant de se diriger vers Jessica Davis, une Vixens. Un brun s'approcha du petit groupe, doucement. Veronica le détailla un instant avant de sourire. Elle adorait son look.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je cherche Elisabeth Cooper. Je… C'est ma tutrice.

\- Tu es Magnus ?

 

Il hocha la tête et Betty s'approcha.

\- Je suis Betty. Enfin, Elisabeth, mais tu peux m'appeler Betty. Seuls les membres de l'administration, mes profs et mes parents m'appellent Elisabeth. Je vais...

 

La sonnerie retentit, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Elle roula des yeux et entraîna le nouveau avec elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son premier cours de la journée avec sa bande.


	3. Basket ?

Magnus regarda rapidement les élèves qui étaient déjà tous installés. Betty lui sourit et lui indiqua une place. Elle se posa à ses côtés et lança un regard. Ils avaient exactement la même classe que l'année précédente. Elle vit le sourire moqueur de Bryce qui parlait avec Montgomery et l'air réprobateur de Jeff qui leur souffla quelque chose. La prof entra et commença l'appel.

-Archie Andrews ?

-Oui.

-Jeff Atkins ?

\- Là.

\- Hannah Baker ?

\- Présente.

-Magnus Bane ?

-Alors c'est le nom de la tapette !

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! La ferme, Bryce, soupira Jeff. Tu veux bien lui foutre la paix ? Il vient à peine d'arriver, bordel !

-Après cette intervention très intelligente de Monsieur Walker et sa remise en place par Monsieur Atkins, je peux continuer ?

 

Elle attendit quelques secondes et Bryce fusilla son coéquipier du regard. Il roula des yeux et fit signe à leur professeur de continuer.

-Merci. Où en étais-je donc ? Ah oui ! Monsieur Bane ?

\- Présent.

\- Cheryl Blossom ?

\- Evidemment que je suis là.

-Elisabeth Cooper ?

\- Ici.

\- Jessica Davis ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Zach Dempsey ?

\- Ici.

\- Montgomery De la Cruz ?

\- Ouais.

\- On dit oui, grogna la prof. Joaquin De Santos ?

\- Toute la vermine est là, rit Bryce.

-Monsieur Walker, vous voulez faire un tour chez le proviseur ? Non ? Alors taisez-vous, je vous prie !

-Je suis là, Madame.

\- Merci, Joaquin. 

-Fangs Fogarty ?

-Présent.

\- Justin Foley ?

 

Bryce se tourna pour voir son ancien ami, dans un coin de la salle, levant le bras. Il sourit alors que Jessica roula des yeux en voyant le petit manège du capitaine de l'équipe de Baseball.

-Clary Fray ?

-Mais voyons, Madame, c'est Morgenstern ! Tout le monde le sait, non ?

-De la Cruz, la menace vaut pour vous aussi ! Clary ?

-Présente, Madame.

-Clay Jensen ?

-Présent.

-Forsythe Pendleton Jones III ?

-Madame, ronchonna l'ado.

-Bon, visiblement, tu es bien présent. Désolé, Jughead. 

-Kevin Keller ?

-Présent.

-Midge Klump ?

-Ici, Madame.

-Simon Lewis ?

-Oui.

-Les trois Lightwood ?

-Présent, tous les trois, sourit Izzy. Quoique Jace a l'air présent seulement physiquement.

 

La prof se tourna vers l'élève désigné. Celui-ci regardait sa petite amie, complètement obnubilé. Elle soupira.

-Ca ne change pas de d'habitude. On a au moins l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas aussi idiot que ses amis. Veronica Lodge ?

-Présente, Madame.

-Reggie Mantle ?

-Oui.

-Josephine McCoy ?

-Madame ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Donc, présente. Marmaduke Mason ?

-Vous en faite exprès, Madame ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'oserais pas. Sweet Pea est là, je l'ai vu. Raphaël Santiago ?

-Il est absent, Madame, indiqua Simon. Un problème avec sa soeur, je crois.

\- Très bien. Alex Standall ?

-Présent.

-Antoinette Topaz ?

-Madame ! s'insurgea l'adolescente.

-Présent, dans ce cas. Bryce Walker est là aussi. Parfait. On va pouvoir commencer le cours. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais rappeler que Mademoiselle Cooper est la tutrice de Monsieur Bane. Vous venez d'un autre lycée, elle s'occupera de vérifier que vous avez les compétences nécessaire. Ensuite : Monsieur Jensen est toujours le tuteur de Monsieur Atkins. 

 

Jeff lança un regard à Clay. Bien sûr qu'il ne changeait pas de tuteur. Ses notes s'étaient largement améliorées grâce à l'autre adolescent et, pour rien au monde, Jeff n'aurait demandé à changer. Et puis être avec le jeune homme était reposant. Au moins, il n'avait pas à supporter Bryce Walker pendant ce temps.

\- Le proviseur m'a aussi demandé de rappeler que Reggie était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, que Kevin était celui de l'équipe de lutte, que Bryce était celui de l'équipe de Baseball et que Justin gardait l'équipe de Basket.

 

Bryce perdit son sourire et se tourna vers le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Basket. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas plus que les autres qui s'étaient tournés vers eux. Izzy se pencha vers son frère qui était juste devant elle.

-Tu devrais tenter le basket. Ce serait moins violent pour toi et tu n'auras pas à supporter Bryce comme ça. Et puis pas de contact physique non plus.

 

Alec soupira et secoua la tête. Sa soeur n'était pas croyable. Il lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Il avait, cependant, plus de chance pour le basket que pour le baseball ou le foot. Il y réfléchirait et il verrait en temps voulu, les sélections n'étaient pas avant deux voire trois semaines.


	4. Connard !

Le cours se déroula plutôt normalement. Bryce et ses abrutis d'amis faisaient des remarques aussi sexistes, misogynes et homophobes que possible alors que les autres tentaient de les ignoraient. Le seul joueur de baseball à être récupérable semblait être Jeff qui, bien que peu concentré, tentait d'éviter d'ouvrir sa bouche pour sortir des conneries. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Foot essayaient de les rembarrer aussi durement que possible, mais la prof finissait toujours par devoir intervenir pour calmer la bande d'adolescent. Et une nouvelle fois, Bryce brilla pour ses conneries quand la prof commença à parler de Maya Angelou et de son poème  _Just Give Me a Cool Drink of Water 'Fore I Diiie_ et qu'il demanda :

\- Et quand est morte cette négresse ?

\- C'est possible d'être aussi con ? demanda Simon.

-Faux croire, souffla Izzy.

-On a pas besoin que les femmes parlent. Elles doivent être derrière les fourneaux, pas sur les bancs de l'école, sourit le fils Walker.

-Oh putain, gémit Jeff. Ta mère t'a élevé comme ça ?

\- Sa mère n'était jamais là, lâcha Justin.

-Bah au moins, je connais mon père !

 

La prof releva les yeux qu'elle avait baissé sur sa feuille. Justin déglutit difficilement alors que Clay se tourna vivement vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Baseball.

-Visiblement, c'est possible d'être aussi con, claqua Hannah. Sans blague, je pense que tu en as assez fait sans en rajouter. Tu devais pas changer de lycée, d'ailleurs ?

-Hannah, grogna Zach.

-Non, toi tu la ferme ! T'es pareil que lui, pas vrai ? Ca te fait bien rire quand il balance ses conneries homophobes, misogynes et sexistes, non ?

\- J'ai jamais été d'accord avec ce qu'il a pu faire à Jessica ou à toi. Je n'ai jamais été pour sa méchanceté envers Justin et je ne serais jamais pour son homophobie. Et non, je ne rigoles pas à ses conneries profondes, comme tu as pu le voir il y a quelques secondes.

 

La porte claqua et tous se tournèrent vers la place laissé libre de Justin. Clay se leva, demandant l'accord visuellement à la professeur qui hocha la tête. L'adolescent sortit et Reggie applaudit ironiquement.

-T'es le roi des cons, Walker.

\- Au moins, je suis roi de quelque chose !

\- C'est vrai. A défaut d'être roi du lycée, tu es roi de quelque chose d'autre. 

 

Bryce se leva, mais Jeff attrapa le dos de son T-shirt et le fit se rasseoir. Quand le blond lança un regard par dessus son épaule, l'autre jeune homme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Le capitaine souffla et croisa les bras comme un gamin.

-Vous pouvez reprendre, Madame, intervint Betty.

\- Merci d'avoir éviter l'apocalypse, Monsieur Atkins.

-Pas de quoi.

 

La prof recommença son cours alors que Bryce regardait par la fenêtre. Il sourit en voyant Justin assit sur un banc, tête baissée. Quand il vit Clay s'en approcher, il lâcha un petit rire et fit signe à Monty qui sourit en coin.

-C'est mignon ! Il est parti consolé son abruti de copain, narqua-t-il.

-Tu peux fermer ta gueule deux minutes ? On essayes de suivre un cours, soupira Jug.

 

Monty se leva et s'approcha, mais Fangs et Sweet Pea se levèrent, haussant un sourcil. Le joueur de baseball ricana.

-Vous croyez me faire peur ? C'est pas vous mon problème, c'est Jones ! Allez, dégagez, vermine !

 

Fangs n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper le mouvement de Sweet qui retourna Montgomery, tenant son bras dans son dos et sa tête écrasé contre la table de Toni qui recula, fixant le garçon en souriant en coin.

-On est en difficulté, De La Cruz ? ricana-t-elle.

-Vas chier, Topaz !

-Sweet Pea, lâchez votre camarade immédiatement, vous voulez ? tenta la prof.

 

Le meilleur ami du jeune homme posa sa main sur son épaule et la laissa glisser sur son bras.

-Pea, arrête, tu veux ? Tu vas finir par te faire virer à cause de ces merdeux et… 

-C'est toi le merdeux, Fogarty, sourit le jeune en difficulté.

 

Tout le monde grimaça quand sa tête fut claqué contre la table. Tous sauf Sweet Pea qui posa sa main dans son cou et serra doucement. Il s'approcha de lui et murmura de façon à ce qu'il soit seul à entendre : 

-Je vais te mettre à genoux et tu vas gentiment t'excuser. Sinon je te jure que la table va être couverte de ton sang sous peu tellement je t'aurais éclaté la gueule. Clair ?

\- Tout sauf ça.

\- Quoi ? Les excuses ?

-La position.

\- Marché conclu. Mais n'oublies pas que je te garde sous la main au cas où.

 

Il le relâcha doucement et agrippa son t-shirt alors que le blond se mettait face à Fangs.

\- Je m'excuse.

 

Le Serpent relâcha son emprise et le poussa sur sa chaise avant de reprendre place, son meilleur ami faisant de même alors que tous les élèves fixait le seul gars qui avait réussi à faire s'excuser Monty De La Cruz devant eux. Izzy sourit, impressionnée alors que Alec secoua la tête. Jace haussa un sourcil et fit semblant d'applaudir quand le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Clay revint et il passa dans les allées, étonné du calme qui régnait. Clary se pencha légèrement :

-Sweet Pea a réussit à détendre De La Cruz de la plus belle des manières. Et à le faire s'excuser pour un "c'est toi le merdeux" sorti à Fangs.

-Excuser ?

-Ouais. C'était magnifique, rit Josie.

 

La professeur attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son cours. Jeff lança un regard à son tuteur qui lui sourit pour le rassurer. Mais ça eut plutôt l'effet inverse. Quand il regarda par la fenêtre, il pu voir que Justin n'était plus là. Il roula des yeux et se mit à griffonner sur sa feuille. Quand son portable vibra, il le sortit.

_-Le cours, Jeff ! Tu dois noter le cours, pas dessiner !_

 

Il lança un regard à Clay et lui sourit, secouant la tête lentement. Quand il posa son regard sur sa feuille, son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il arracha le papier et commença à noter les infos que leur donner la prof. Quand la sonnerie retentit pour les libérer, il rangea ses affaires et s'approcha du brun qui lui donnait des cours. Il lui tendit la feuille.

-Tu comprendras que ce n'était pas une perte de temps. Tu voulais savoir ce qui me passionner autre que le baseball ? C'est le dessin.

 

Il s'en alla, souriant alors que Clay ouvrait le papier. Il resta quelques secondes con en voyant son portrait s'étaler sur le fin papier blanc. Hannah passa son bras autour des épaules de son Casque et l'entraina vers l'extérieur, souriant. Elle fit un signe de tête à Zach et s'éloigna vers Jessica et Alex. Clay ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit se tourner vers Justin. Il souffla.

-Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ?

-Et les cours ? s'inquiéta la latina.

-Vous pouvez les prendre pour moi ? Justin est plus important.

-Depuis quand ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Depuis que mes parents veulent l'adopter. Je suis désolé, Jess. Je dois vraiment aller le retrouver. Hannah, tu prends mes cours ?

-Bien sûr.

 

Le garçon s'en alla et Jessica resta un moment sans bouger. Elle se sentait presque trahi par son ami. Elle avait réussi à passer au dessus de l'annonce de son viol, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en voulait à Justin et savoir que Clay préféré aller le voir plutôt que d'aller en cours, ça lui mettait un coup. Hannah fit une moue avant d'embarquer ses deux amis pour la suite de la journée : les maths avec Monsieur Turner. Et ça allait être rock'n'roll avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex est blond. Enfin : il a ses cheveux teints en blond, comme dans la saison 1 de 13rw
> 
> Izzy et Alec sont jumeaux. Jace est leur frère adoptif.

Izzy souffla en voyant Jace traînait quinze mètres derrière eux. Elle se tourna vers Clary qui hocha la tête et rejoignit le blond pour le faire se dépêcher. Alec entra en premier et choisit une place. Sa soeur s'installa à ses côtés alors que les Serpents entraient à leur tour. Les sportifs arrivèrent peu à peu. Le prof commença l'appel.

-Justin Foley ?

-Absent, Monsieur, déclara Hannah. Il a eu un problème lors du premier cours et a du partir.

\- Surprenant, soupira l'adulte.

 

L'adolescente roula des yeux et le prof continua.

-Clay Jensen ?

-Parti rejoindre sa pute, ricana Bryce.

-Bryce, s'il te plaît, un peu de retenu ! Donc, Clay ?

-Absent, également, indiqua Zach. A cause de la même raison que Justin.

-Je suppose que c'est important dans ce cas. 

 

Jeff fit signe à Bryce de se taire alors que le prof continuait l'appel. Cela dura un moment avant qu'il ne conclu :

-Bryce Walker est là. On peut commencer le cours, dans ce cas.

 

Il fit le tour des élèves et leur donna un manuel. Les jeunes qui venaient du lycée qu'il y avait eu dans le sud de la ville échangèrent des regards. Toni haussa les épaules. Si les manuels étaient fournis, elle n'allait pas tenté de s'y opposer. Au moins, ils auraient de quoi réellement travailler pour avancer. Alec grimaça en voyant le livre sous ses yeux. Il détestait les maths et ça n'allait pas changer cette année. Surtout que le prof ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Ouvrez le à la page 15. Alexander, j'espère que tes capacités réduites en maths ne t'empêche pas de savoir compter et trouver une page.

 

Jace releva la tête, semblant, pour la première fois de la journée, s'occuper d'autre chose que de Clary. Il put voir la mâchoire contractée de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

\- J'y pense ! Magnus, tu viens bien de Liberty High ?

-Oui.

-Donc tu es en avance sur le programme que nous avons et tu dois avoir des bonnes notes.

-Sans vouloir me vanter, je pense que oui.

-Alexander va cruellement avoir besoin de ton aide pour se remettre à niveau avant les examens de fin d'année. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

 

Le nouvel élève lança un regard vers le brun qu'il avait repéré.

-Aucunement, Monsieur. Si Alec a besoin d'aide, je serais ravi d'être celui qui la lui apportera.

-Fais gaffe à ton cul, Lightwood, la tapette à des vues sur toi, rit Bryce.

-Alors, au risque de me répéter : fermes ta gueule, râla Jughead. Tu nous fais chier avec tes remarques à la con, t'as pas compris, encore ?

 

Monty lança un regard vers Sweet Pea qui souriait en le fixant. Il resta donc à sa place, décidant de ne pas intervenir, cette fois. Une table avait suffit pour la journée. Fangs ricana, secouant la tête.

-Il y a quelque chose de drôle, Fangs ?

-Le manque de couille de certains élèves de cette classe est assez marrant, en effet !

-Je suis sûr que j'en ai plus que toi, Fogarty, répliqua Monty.

-On demande à ta meuf, pour voir ? nargua-t-il.

 

Sweet et Toni se tournèrent vers leur meilleur ami qui souriait énigmatiquement.

-On peut en revenir à ce qu'on a laissé en plan. Alexander ?

-Ouais, sans soucis. S'il a la patience d'essayer, par rapport à certains autres, je veux bien.

 

Izzy lança un regard fier à son frère qui avait osé, enfin, être "virulent" avec un prof. Elle sourit et se remit face au tableau alors que tous ouvraient leurs manuels. Alec le fit également et retint difficilement un soupire. Les chiffres et les lettres se mélangeaient sous ses yeux et il n'avait aucune envie de se concentrer. Il se tendit et Clary s'en rendit compte. Elle donna un coup de pieds dans la chaise de Izzy et se pencha légèrement en avance.

-Ton frère n'a pas l'air bien, souffla la rousse.

 

La brune tourna la tête vers son jumeau. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Monsieur, je crois que Alec se sent pas bien, là.

-Alex, tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie.

 

Alec rangea ses affaires dans son sac alors que le blond s'était levé, prêt à quitter la pièce. Quand ils sortirent et qu'Alex eut fermé la porte, Alec lâcha un soupire.

-Désolé de te faire louper du cours, dit-il.

 

Ils se mirent en route pour la pièce qu'avait indiqué le professeur alors que le blond haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait pas mal de louper un peu de cours. Aucun des élèves ne pouvait blairer M. Turner alors rater un morceau de sa matière ne les dérangeait jamais réellement. Et Alec le savait, c'était juste pour être sympa qu'il avait dit cela.

 

* * *

 

Clay poussa la porte de sa chambre et relâcha son souffle quand il vit Justin allongé dans son lit, tourné vers le mur. Il s'approcha et s'assit, posant sa main sur son épaule. Le châtain se retourna et son ami sourit.

-Tout va bien, Justy ?

 

L'adolescent se tendit et Clay fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir de quelque chose que Jessica lui avait dit, un jour.

_-Justy, c'est le surnom que Bryce lui a donné quand ils étaient plus petits. C'est resté et je l'ai gardé aussi._

 

Il souffla. Il était vraiment idiot quand il s'y mettait.

-Désolé. Je le savais, en plus.

-Tu n'es pas responsable. Bryce est con, Bryce est con, tu n'y peux rien.

-Non, je parlais de ton surnom.

 

L'autre hocha la tête. Le plus jeune des deux pressa doucement l'épaule du plus âgé et frotta son bras quelques secondes avant de se lever.

-Je vais te laisser. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler.

 

Il le fixa une minute avant d'aller vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à la fermer quand la voix de son presque frère s'éleva.

-Merci, Clay.

 

L'adolescent sourit en refermant la porte. Pour une fois, Justin avait dit son prénom et non son nom de famille. Il semblait y avoir de plus en plus de progrès dans leur relation et ça rassurait le plus jeune qui ne voulait qu'une chose : que le plus grand se sente bien dans sa famille. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il resta con pendant un instant. Une femme se tenait dans l'entrée, poing en l'air, prête à toquer.

-Bonjour ?

-Bonjour. Je cherche Lainie Jensen. Je… Je suis Amber Foley.

 

Clay recula et attrapa quelque chose sur un meuble avant de le tendre à la femme qu'il avait laissé avancer dans le couloir.

-C'est sa carte. L'adresse de son cabinet est marquée dessus. Vous devriez y aller directement.

-D'accord. Merci… hm…

-Clay.

-Merci, Clay.

 

Elle lança un regard autour d'elle et sourit. La joie venait de la submergé alors qu'elle réalisait que Justin serait plus que bien dans la maison que les Jensen lui proposait.

-Vous êtes le fils des Jensen, pas vrai ?

-Ce serait inquiétant que je sois là, sinon, répondit-il.

-Oui. Vous vous entendez bien avec Justin ?

-C'est un bon gars. Il suffit juste de savoir comment le gérer. Dans l'ensemble, ça va entre lui et moi.

-Merci d'être là pour lui.

 

Des pas se firent entendre et ils se tournèrent vers la porte. Clay souffla un "Eh merde" quand il vit son père dans l'entrée.

-Je vais vous laisser. Merci, jeune homme.

-De rien. Au revoir, Madame Foley.

 

Amber quitta la maison alors que Matt croisait les bras. Clay allait devoir donner des explications et il le savait.


	6. Explications et cours particuliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay doit des explications à son père.  
> Il retourne au lycée et commence déjà à aider Jeff.  
> Magnus donne son premier cours de maths à Alec.

Matt et Clay étaient dans le salon, face à face. L'adolescent devait expliquer la situation, mais il savait aussi que son père attendait que Justin arrive. Et c'est quand l'autre adolescent s'assit à ses côtés que Clay savait qu'il pouvait commencer.

-Bryce est un connard !

-Et ça justifie le fait que vous séchiez les cours ?

-Il a parlé du père de Justin !

-Et ?

 

Justin se mit à s'agiter sur le canapé, aux côtés de son frère. Clay posa sa main dans son dos pour le détendre alors qu'il reprenait :

-Il... Il ne l'a jamais connu.

-Je ne savais pas, souffla Matt. OK ! Que Justin sèche les cours pour arrêter de voir Bryce, encore, mais toi ?

-Les frères veuillent les uns sur les autres, non ? Il n'allait clairement pas bien et j'ai eu peur, OK ? J'ai juste… Je voulais juste être sûr qu'il allait bien.

 

Matt hocha la tête et souffla.

-J'allais retourner au lycée quand… Quand tu es arrivé.

 

L'adulte fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Clay ne parlait-il pas de la femme qui était là un peu plus tôt ? Il ne posa pas de question et fit un signe de tête, les libérant tous les deux de l'obligation d'être face à son regard. Justin et Clay se dirigèrent vers le couloir et le plus âgé se tourna vers le plus jeune.

-Merci. D'être venu, je veux dire. Tu aurais pu juste rester en cours !

\- C'est normal. C'est ce qu'on est censé faire : veiller l'un sur l'autre.

 

Justin sourit et monta, doucement. Clay le fixa un instant avant de se ressaisir et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Cette fois, personne ne l'empêcha de sortir pour aller en cours.

 

* * *

 

La fin de journée se passa plutôt rapidement. Le prof de maths avait déjà décidé de leur donner des exercices à faire "pour voir le niveau de chacun". C'est ainsi que Clay se retrouva à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Jeff et Leah - la petite amie du sportif. Celle-ci vagua à ses propres occupations alors que Clay commença à expliquer quelque chose à Jeff qui paraissait totalement ailleurs. Clay claqua des doigts devant les yeux du sportif qui souffla.

-Quoi ? demanda Clay.

-J'y arrive pas, gémit l'autre. Je crois que c'est...

-Jeff, t'as même pas essayé ! 

 

Il roula des yeux et tenta de se concentrer avant de se tourner vers Clay.

-Jeff !

-Je... Justin fait des cauchemars ?

 

Clay était interloqué. Pourquoi donc Jeff s'inquiétait-il de Justin en plein milieu d'un cours particulier ? Et pourquoi diable pensait-il que le capitaine de l'équipe de basket faisait des cauchemars ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suppose que non, alors. Je… Fais gaffe à lui. Oh et… Il ne demande que ce dont il a nécessairement besoin. S'il veut quelque chose très fort et que tu ne lui propose pas, il ne te demandera pas.

-OK, Jeff, on peut se concentrer et on en parle après au Monet ? Si tu réussis cette exercice, je te paye un truc à boire.

 

Le sportif se tourna vers sa petite amie.

-Leah ? Je vais trainer avec Clay, après, indiqua-t-il.

-Seuls, évidement ? questionna-t-elle.

-J'ai à lui parler.

-T'as enfin ouvert les yeux ? C'est bien.

 

Elle se leva et parti. Clay et Jeff la suivirent du regard dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard et Clay haussa les sourcils. Ils avaient des maths à bosser avant toute chose.

 

* * *

 

Alec vit le nouvel élève du lycée arriver et poser ses affaires devant lui avant de prendre place sur une chaise.

-OK ! Alors, les maths, hm ?

\- J'suis vraiment nul en maths. Mais alors quand je dis nul : c'est vraiment, vraiment nul.

 

Magnus ricana et sortit son manuel, laissant l'adolescent qui lui faisait face sortir le sien également. Il sourit et l'ouvrit à la bonne page, commençant à lui expliquer ce qu'il devait savoir du cours du matin. Alec sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et il sursauta presque.

-Alors ? demanda Bryce. Il a déjà commencé à passer à l'attaque ?

-La ferme, on est dans une bibliothèque, souffla Betty.

-Détends toi, Cooper, je parle à l'un de mes futurs équipiers, tu veux ?

-Dans tes rêves, informa Reggie. Il vient dans l'équipe de foot.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, soupira Alec. J'ai des maths à faire, si vous voulez bien ?

 

Jace arriva et Bryce retira ses mains, reculant. Le blond s'installa à côté de son frère, ne voulant pas le laisser rentrer à pieds. Le brun l'avait prévenu que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais Izzy et Jace avaient tenus à rester pour ramener leur frère à la maison après son cours. Un portable indiqua un message, sonorement, et tous se tournèrent vers Tyler qui était dans son coin. Il coupa le son de son portable alors que Izzy soupirait, croisant les bras et glissant sa tête dedans. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un moment de répit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai encore changé les tags. Alex sera bien avec Justin d'ici la fin de l'histoire et Clay se concentra sur une relation avec Jeff.


	7. La connerie de trop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff et Clay se retrouvent au Monet's pour discuter du cas de Justin.  
> Justin se retrouve confronté à un élément de son passé.

Après que Jeff ait fait son exercice - et l'ait réussi - Clay tint sa promesse et l'entraîna au Monet. En y arrivant, il commanda deux boissons avant d'aller s'asseoir, envoyant un message à Justin pour le prévenir qu'il rentrerait sans doute un peu plus tard. Leur parents sortant pour la soirée, il lui dit de ne pas l'attendre inutilement pour manger. Il s'installa à table, faisant un signe de tête à Tony qui lui sourit brièvement avant de se reconcentrer sur son petit ami. Clay croisa les bras et fixa Jeff un moment.

-Quoi ? demanda le sportif.

-On doit parler, non ? Pourquoi tu parlais de cauchemars ?

 

Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque. Il aurait dû se taire et il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiet pour son coéquipier. 

-Il lui arrive de faire des cauchemars. Ils sont parfois violents, d'autre fois moins. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant. Tu es presque son frère, maintenant, alors… Je suppose qu'il fallait que quelqu'un te prévienne et je ne pense pas que Bryce soit du genre à être gentil et prévenant envers Justin, ces derniers temps alors, je m'en occupe.

 

Clay fronça les sourcils. Depuis l'arrivée de Justin chez lui, l'autre n'avait pas fait un seul cauchemar.

-Ils sont plus ou moins régulier. Plus ils le sont, moins ils sont violents. C'est comme si… Comme si à chaque fois qu'il a une période sans, ils reviennent encore plus violemment.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Je suis l'un des seuls sportifs du lycée à ne pas être un parfait connard, je te rappelle ! Il pouvait avoir confiance en moi et le savait. Une fois… il était chez Bryce, comme nous tous, les joueurs des équipes, et il dormait. Il a commencé à s'agiter alors que Bryce et moi étions les deux derniers éveillés. Et Bryce a commencé à se foutre de lui alors que Justin semblait terrorisé en se réveillant. J'ai réussi à le calmer et l'autre naze est sorti de la pièce. Justy a fini par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Il m'a parlé de ses cauchemars, il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'y déroulait, il s'est juste ouvert à moi comme il ne l'a jamais fait avec personne.

 

Clay fronça les sourcils un peu plus en voyant Jeff avaler presque la totalité de sa boisson chaude d'un coup.

-Jeff ! Je te paye une consommation, pas cinquante, alors calmes toi.

 

Le sportif rit et reposa sa tasse. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard de Clay.

-Comme tu le sais, Justin était sous la coupe de Bryce. Il lui faisait confiance et c'est parti, littéralement, en couille. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, Bryce le lui donnait. Le problème, c'est que, maintenant, Justin n'ose plus rien demandé, peu importe à quel point il veut quelque chose. Il ne te demandera que ce dont il a réellement besoin. Je… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-C'est à ce point ?

-Il pourrait avoir une envie mortelle de quelque chose, il ne dirait rien. Pour lui, demander quelque chose et l'obtenir, c'est devoir retourner une faveur à la personne.

-Co... Comment ça ?

 

Clay n'était plus certain de vraiment suivre ce dont Jeff parlait. 

-Oh ! Calmes, Jensen ! Je veux dire par là : … avec Bryce, par exemple, il s'est sentit redevable alors il a fermé sa gueule alors que Walker avait violé sa copine ! Il n'est obligé de rien. Du moins, pas avec Bryce. Pour ce qui est du reste, j'en sais strictement rien, moi.

 

Clay se sentit presque soulagé à l'explication de Jeff. Il avait eu un doute pendant un instant et ça avait commencé à le faire flipper.

 

* * *

 

Justin attrapa son portable et lu le SMS.

Clay : Je vais sûrement rentrai un peu tard. Tu peux manger sans moi, les parents ne sont pas là. Si tu as un problème, appelle. J'suis avec Jeff au Monet et je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça prendra.

 

Le brun souffla. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Lainie entra et il lui sourit.

-Matt et moi sommes obligés de partir maintenant. Clay nous a envoyé un message pour nous prévenir de son retour tardif, alors…

\- Il m'en a envoyé un aussi. Je vais m'en sortir.

-D'accord. Au moindre soucis…

-Matt et toi avez vos portables, je peux vous appeler. Je sais.

 

Elle hocha la tête et parti, le laissant seul. Quand il entendit la porte du bas s'ouvrir, il se leva et alla en haut des escaliers.

-Il y a un problème, mec ? demanda Matt.

-Je peux rejoindre Clay au Monet ?

-Hm... Ouais, bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Je préfère demander.

 

Matt hocha la tête et laissa l'ado retourner vers la chambre, partant. Justin enfila un sweat et envoya un message à Clay. Celui-ci lui répondit rapidement qu'il pouvait venir quand il voulait. 

 

* * *

 

Justin se mit en route, portable et clés dans la poche de sa veste et capuche sur la tête pour éviter d'être trempé à cause de la pluie qui venait de commencer à s'abattre sur la ville. Pour aller plus vite, il décida de prendre une allée sombre. Dedans, un homme le bouscula et il fronça les sourcils.

-Dîtes pas pardon, surtout !

 

L'homme se retourna et l'adolescent sentit ses membres de tendre. Le regard vert de l'homme devint moqueur et il s'approcha. Justin savait qu'il aurait dû fuir, qu'il fallait qu'il se tire d'ici, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était incapable de bouger. Il sentit le premier coups le heurter de plein fouet dans le ventre. L'homme le lança contre un mur et le prit à la gorge, serrant douloureusement.

-Aaron...

 

Justin avait l'impression d'être de retourner chez sa mère et Seth, le soir où il s'est barré pour de bon - si on ne compte pas les deux jours où il y est retourné pour avoir du fric pour se barrer lâchement - et où Seth avait failli le tuer avant de, finalement, le lâcher. Sa tête percuta violemment le mur quand Aaron l'éloigna puis le renvoya contre le mur. Les coups commencèrent ensuite à pleuvoir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre ça. Le traitement dura plusieurs minutes avant que les pieds ne s'éloignent pour de bon. Justin tenta de s'asseoir, mais son poignet le fit hurler de douleur. Il reste au sol, le sang battant contre ses tempes alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait se relever, appeler à l'aide ou autre chose, mais il savait qu'il devait bouger. Il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Gémissant de douleur, il le sortit. Le prénom de Clay clignotait sur l'écran. Il décrocha et colla le téléphone à son oreille, difficilement.

**-Justin, ça fait vingt minutes que tu devrais être là, vu l'heure à laquelle tu m'as dit que tu partais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?**

 

Il aurait voulu parler, retrouver sa voix et lui demander de venir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Les larmes étaient bloqués dans ses yeux alors que les sons ne voulaient pas quitter sa gorge. Il se laissa aller à pleurer alors que Clay était de l'autre côté de téléphone.

 

* * *

-Justin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

 

Il attendit encore plusieurs secondes avant d'entendre un mot dit très faiblement.

**-Ruelle.**

 

L'appel fut coupé et Clay fronça les sourcils.

-Il a besoin de toi. Vas-y. T'es son petit frère, maintenant.

-Je sais pas où il est, il n'a rien dit d'autre que ruelle. Je … Y a des tonnes de ruelles en ville et…

-Tu veux que je vienne ? Je crois savoir de laquelle il parle.

 

Clay se leva, attrapa sa veste et sortit avec Jeff. Celui-ci le guida aisément dans les rues. Il espérait juste ne pas arriver trop tard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai rajouté un nouveau tag. Il est important alors lisez le !


End file.
